How to Fall
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Kevin decides to do something about his preoccupation with the over-excitable brunette...as per usual, sports equipment gets in the way...as per NOT usual...something happens. Kevin/Macy response to suburbs' challenge.


I know this story sounds remarkably similar to psychoticpenguin's, but I had written most of mine before I read theirs. And since I just joined Friday, I couldn't post this til late last night. But since I was hanging out with some friends and going to see Whip It! at 9 at night, then going to the Whataburger drive thru at 11:30, and my music class starts at 9, I just decided to post this today. Imitation is the finest form of flattery, and unintentional imitation is the finest form of…great minds thinking alike! Onto the story that I feel ambivalent about…It's my first story to post on here...and my first story where I'm not Kevin's love interest...but since that story was brought about last summer at four am when my best friend and I were totally sleep-deprived, it doesn't count. This is also the first story where the pairing does not use arguing as a flirtation device. But they do use klutziness and innuendo!

I don't own JONAS...otherwise I'd write myself into the story and Kevin and I would dance in the atrium without a care!

***

"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love." Albert Einstein

Kevin had heard that quote somewhere before and didn't think much of it until he met Macy Misa. After countless mishaps involving sports equipment, her singing, and her general air of overexcited-ness around him and his brothers he found himself thinking that even Einstein could be wrong. Kevin felt a little foolish, thinking that Einstein could be wrong about something, but Einstein aside, Kevin knew he was smarter than most people gave him credit for. He was just a little ADD and couldn't help but prefer his own little world inside his head. A world with lemurs and otters and bears in bikinis. However, Macy had been making a greater number of appearances in his daydreams. She hadn't gone into fangirl mode around him or his brothers lately; he had the feeling that the few injuries he alone had gotten recently were less to do with being a JONAS and more to do with the fact that, according to Stella, Macy was always a bit nervous around guys she liked. That stunned him somewhat, but he was just as stunned that he liked her in return.

He wasn't really sure when he had started liking Macy, or even why; he just knew he did. She was pretty and funny and smart, but more than that, she understood him. He liked that the two of them could play Dopey Doctor together like they were still little kids. He liked that she stuck with singing even though she was God-awful at it. He liked that she wasn't like the other girls at school who were just "ho-hum, it's Kevin Lucas of the band JONAS. He better have remembered it's our group's turn to present in science" around him. He liked that she was this loud, sporty, constantly happy girl not afraid of being different.

So with that quote bouncing around in his head like a magical ferret, Kevin had to laugh at the timing of what happened next.

Macy, who had been exchanging sports equipment and school books at her locker, didn't see Kevin as he walked up to her. He had a plan today. He was going to make a move, just a small one, to see if what Stella said was true about Macy liking him.

While he was still a few steps away from her, he called her name to get her attention. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, he tripped over the lacrosse stick that Macy had leaned against the bank of lockers. He pitched right into her and they fell to the floor.

"Ow!" Macy cried out as the back of her head made contact with the cold, hard tile floor beneath her.

"I'm sorry," Kevin told her, "Are you okay?"

Macy looked up at him with those sparkly brown eyes of hers. In a sort of breathless voice, she nodded as she said,

"Mhm…Yeah…What about you? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good," she replied.

"I'd say it is."

"Well, this is kind of awkward, don't you think?" she asked. Kevin noted that her breathing seemed to be fairly normal now.

"How is it awkward?"

"Well, I mean, I'm usually on top."

There was an awkward pause between the two as the innuendo screamed at them. Macy's face flushed bright red. Kevin was sure his matched hers pretty closely, but remembering the quote, he started laughing. Macy followed suit, and pretty soon, they were both tearing up, gasping for breath, oblivious to the stares they were getting from passers-by in the crowded hallway. The warning bell sounded, startling them both back to reality.

He picked himself up off the ground and bent down to help her up. The lacrosse stick that had caused the happy accident still lay on the floor, and he bent down once again. Handing it to her, she inspected the handle carefully, suddenly shy.

"What was so funny that you started laughing just now?" she asked.

"Oh, um…I just remembered some quote that kind of fit the situation, that's all."

"What was the quote?"

Crap. Even though he liked her, he wasn't entirely sure he was ready to admit it, especially to her.

"Kevin?" Macy's voice interrupted his thoughts; aware of his surroundings again, he was surprised to see that Macy had taken a step closer to him. When he was on top of her, he noticed that she had smelled nice, but somehow she smelled even better right now. "I'd like to know the quote, Kevin."

"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love," he said quickly, trying to walk away. He was stopped by her lacrosse stick blocking his path.

"What do you mean 'falling in love'?" her voice was a mix of curiosity and wonder. Kevin turned back to her, abandoning his plan to make a small move as he pressed her against the row of lockers and kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm and tasted like mint. Her hair was also soft, and silky to boot.

The late bell rang, and they broke apart, but neither of them made the move to leave.

"I mean, I kind of think I love you," he said.

Macy sucked in a sharp breath and her eyes went wide.

"Mace?" Kevin reached out a hand and gently swatted her face.

She shook her head, looking up at him she asked,

"You really mean that?"

He nodded; the look she was giving him took any and all words from his mouth. She let out a loud, happy squeal and launched herself at him.

"Ahem."

The two of them looked up to see the principal staring at them.

"Mr. Lucas, Miss Misa, get to class."

"Yes, sir," they said in unison. Their classes were in opposite directions, but they walked backwards for a while until the principal cleared his throat again.

"I meant now," he said.

"See you at lunch!" they quickly shouted at each other before turning tail and running to class.


End file.
